


When Peni Arrived in New York

by themightynoush



Series: B-Team [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: ??? how does this work holy shit, Gen, also. what the fuck?? is a title?? lmao i dont knOW, i have never read the comics either so, i have never written fanfiction in my life and i, i have no idea how ao3 works someone help, i have no idea if anything is right but !, oh well !, please enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themightynoush/pseuds/themightynoush
Summary: What were the B Team doing before they went to Aunt May's house?i have no idea either but. this is an educated guess





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive written fanfiction and lemme tell u im nERVOUS wooo
> 
> its not exactly,,, finished but im posting it anyway because i KNOW i will chicken out if i wait anymore lmao!!

Peni had never imagined that New York could look so… old. 

Perching delicately on a rooftop next to SP//DR, she scanned the horizon for any clue that might help her figure out where she was; however, she couldn’t see as far as she’d hoped, as the buildings were a lot shorter than she was used to. And grimier, she noted, wiping her hands on her skirt. Nothing in this city had the futuristic shine to it that she was accustomed to, and the air was filled with exhaust fumes caused by the long lines of traffic she could see stretching out across the city. Wherever she was, things were dirtier.

And yet.

Taking another look around her, Peni couldn’t help but notice how… beautiful it was. Certainly, everything was ancient compared to home, but the faint smells of food and petrol somehow reaching her from the streets far below; the distant, never ending sounds of speeding vehicles and bustling pedestrians; the bright lights from every building and car passing by; it all made the city seem to glow with life.

She could feel all of the tension leaving her as she focused on these sounds and smells and sights. Her anxiety from being thrown through an unfamiliar portal and tossed into a city she barely recognised began to fade a little, and she realised just how tired she was. 

Sitting down in the cleanest area of the roof she could find, Peni let her legs dangle over the side and gently leaned her head against SP//DR. There they sat, side by side, tired yet content, and soon Peni felt her eyes begin to close.

Letting the muffled city sounds lull her into sleep, Peni figured it wouldn’t hurt to just have a quick nap – who was going to find her all the way up on this roof anyway?

“Hi there!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still dont know how to write hams speech but i figured i cant put it off forever :')

“Hi there!”

With a loud shriek, Peni’s eyes snapped open as she leapt up, tried to turn around as fast as possible, and-

Fell off the roof.

Before she could even begin to comprehend what was happening, she felt two sets of webs wrap around her – one around her arm and the other around her waist. Just like that, all within the space of ten seconds, Peni was sat back on roof, much more awake than before. 

Heart hammering and eyes very wide, all she could do was stare. Stood in front of her, holding the end of the web that was wrapped tightly around her wrist, was…

A pig?

“Sorry about that. You alright?”

A talking pig. Inter-dimensional travel must have really messed with her head.

“Nice robot ya got there, did y – what?” The pig blinked audibly – how the hell did he do that? – and Peni swore she saw question marks appear over him. She knew she was staring but she couldn’t move, or even try to speak.

“You don’t talk much do you?” He sounded amused, but suddenly a large exclamation mark appeared above his head. “Oh! You’ve never met a talking pig! The name’s Peter Porker, but you can just call me Peter! I’ve never met a human before but you looked a little lost so…”

As Peter rambled on, Peni focused on slowing her heartbeat. Her initial anxiety was slowly dissipating but something was still… off. 

And then it dawned on her, at the same time it dawned on the pig.

“You’re like me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapters a lil shorter but the next one should be up sooner


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used up all my brainpower on english homework :'))

Surely she should have realised when she saw him holding the web, but she was in a state of shock, and even the most genius minds refused to work in these situations.

“Oh, thank Dog! I had no idea what to do, all alone in – uh… where are we?”

Peni was surprised at how quickly she had gotten used to this… strange creature, as the question marks bobbing around his head no longer phased her. Luckily, she had found her voice in time for his question: “I think it’s still New York but… an alternate dimension? Did you come through a portal too?”

“Yeah! It kinda hurt. I sure hope there’s no after effects!”

As if on cue, both of them were suddenly wracked with bone-grinding, nausea-inducing, heart-stopping agony. Peni felt her knees buckle, and through the black spots in her vision she saw Peter twitching and glitching. His body seemed to be twisting in an impossible way and she was overcome with horror; fighting the pain she scrambled back desperately, before the roof disappeared beneath her and she was falling once again. 

Neither Peter nor SP//DR could save her this time, and she knew she should be afraid but all she could focus on was the pain. She tried to brace herself for the impact, but her mind went blank before it came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my chapters are all so short but ,, when im reading a fanfic i can never concentrate long enough to read more than like........ a few hundred words at a time :'))


	4. UPDATE

sup fellas im so sorry about leaving this for so long!! i PROMISE you all that i will return soon but lately ive been going through some Bad Times 

i will be back though!! perhaps in the autumn i will be ready to write again

thank u all for not gettin angry at me :'>> i love yall!


End file.
